27 Times
by SqueakyDolphin6
Summary: Nellie got married. Amy and Ian weren't paying attention when they should have been. Just a cute and fluffy and very cliched little on-shot/drabbly little thing.


**A/N: This is just a cute and fluffy little one-shot that suddenly came to me. It is very cliched, I know, but that's what makes it fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues, etc, etc.**

**27 Times**

"Aaaaannd – Oh, she missed!"

"Wait, they're trying again."

"Here it comes…"

"Yeah, they did it!" Cheers and laughter erupted from the enthusiastic crowd.

"They're amazing."

"What is that, now, ten?"

"Oh wait, look. He's going for it." Groans of disappointment.

"Ohhhh. Too bad."

Nellie and her new husband, Miguel, were back from an extended trip abroad. To celebrate their return, Amy and Dan had invited their various Cahill cousins to the mansion. Right now they were all gathered in the screening room, cheering and moaning over what was playing on the screen. Well, almost all.

Amy couldn't watch any more of the event, so she was restlessly pacing the halls, close enough to hear if any comments got too obnoxious and she had to intervene.

Miguel had been the Kabras' Lucian bodyguard and man-about-the-house for the past few years, ever since they'd had to "reduce their means" and get rid of most of the mansion staff, including Bickerduff, their faithful butler. He had recommended Miguel, his brother-in-law's Spanish cousin, and after an extensive screening and interviewing process, Miguel had proven to be a wise choice. He'd become a friend and companion, especially to Ian, as well as their bodyguard and helper.

Miguel was tall, dark, muscular, handsome and foreign, just the way Nellie liked them, and surprisingly, he had a passion for the same Alternative Rock music that Nellie did. He often said his priorities in life were, "Music, eating food and watching out for Senor and Senorita Kabra." He and Nellie were perfect for each other.

They had hooked up at a Madrigal meeting and training week a couple of years ago, and no one was surprised when they decided to "make it official." They were ridiculously happy together, and everyone was thrilled for them, except Ian and Natalie. Oh, they were glad Miguel and Nellie were happy, but when Miguel moved to Attleboro they'd had to go through the whole bodyguard hiring process again, and nobody likes that.

"Up, up, up..."

"Oh, that was a close one!"

"No, wait, they did it again!" Cheers and hoots echoed down the hall. With a sigh Amy wandered out to the patio to get some air and get away from the noise, grabbing a book on the way to distract herself. She stopped short when she saw who else was out there. Ian was relaxing in one of the cushioned deck chairs pulled up to the glass-topped table, reading the financial pages of the daily paper and looking like he owned the place. He looked up and grimaced at her.

"Ah, you've come out for a reprieve. You should just stay out here. No need to keep listening to that drivel. I take it they're still watching?

"Yes. I can't believe they're watching it again. How many times does that make this?" She sat down near him, flopping her book on the table in front of her.

"Seven."

"Really? What makes this so amusing for them?"

"They enjoy tormenting us."

"Ugh." They sat in silence for a while.

"Ian, did we really do that?" Amy asked softly, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

He gazed at her for a moment, his eyes softening with fondness. "Yes, I suppose we did."

Amy smiled slightly, "Well, I couldn't help it, you know."

"I know."

They stared into each other's eyes, caught by a swirl of emotions that hadn't been spoken.

"Amy, I-" He was interrupted by the crowd of noisy relatives that came pouring out onto the patio, interrupting their quiet moment.

"Ah, it's so bright! My eyes are burning!"

"Wow, it's still daytime?"

"Did we really watch that seven times?"

"I think it was eight."

"That was awesome. Nellie, you guys had such a beautiful wedding."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we."

"Hey, look. Here they are." Everyone gathered around Amy and Ian and clapped, cheered and whistled. Amy blushed and covered her face with her hands. Ian just shook his head and glared at them all.

"Did you know you guys looked at each other 27 times during the ceremony? And that's only counting the times your eyes actually met."

"You know, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man are supposed to pay attention to the wedding, not to each other!"

Amy looked at Ian shyly. He was looking at her, and they smiled.

"I know."

**The End**


End file.
